Let's Stay Together, Itsumo
by FuturePast
Summary: A SetoxJou YAOI fic. Two teens with a burning passion and the same need, to be loved. Angst in later chapters. Co written with Classiccomeback.


A/n: Hey, minna!

It is I, FuturePast, and my good friend, Classiccomeback. We decided to write a story together as … we felt like it. And because FanFiction doesn't allow you to copy stories and post the same one twice, we have put it under my name. Reviews, of course, will be appreciated and feel free to PM either one of us if you feel the need to speak to us individually.

We hope you enjoy it and review,

FuturePast and Classicccomeback.

Disclaimer: We do own Yu-Gi-Oh! ... in our dreams.

Genre: Humour and romance, but later on will be angst.

Let's Stay Together, Itsumo

Chapter 1: A Glimpse of a Smile

_Totemo ureshikattayo_

_Kimi ga warai kaketeta_

_Subeta wo tokasu hohoemi de_

_Haru wa mada tookute_

_Tsumetai tsuchi nurakatte_

_Mebuka toki wo matte tanda_

_Tatoeba kurushii kyou datoshitemo_

_Kinou no kizu wo nokoshite itemo_

_Shinjitai kokoro hadaite yukeruto_

_Umarekawaru koto wa dekinaiyo_

_Dakedo kabatte na yukerukara_

_Let's stay together, itsumo._

Joey unwrapped the sweet carelessly, plopping the sweet paper into his mouth and throwing the candy down onto the ground.

"Aww, dat sucks," he said staring at the broken sweet glumly,

"Cheer up, mate. You can have mine," a British boy piped up from the cafeteria table.

"Thanks," Joey unraveled a second sweet and chewed it loudly, occasionally making loud smacking noises with his lips.

"You're disgusting, Joey," Tea said, rolling her eyes.

Joey shrugged at her and finished the sweet with gusto. Then, he shifted closer to Ryou and fell silent, eyeing the boy's orange lunchbox,

"Joey, have you seen the latest card at grandpa's store?" Yugi excitedly asked, his blonde friend, bouncing up and down, but Joey was paying no attention to the short star headed boy,

"Er, do you mind if I have your other sweet?" Joey asked Ryou, pointing to his second, and last chewy, red sweet. Ryou looked slightly annoyed at that, but staying friendly, as always, handed it to him with a small, polite smile.

"Begging again, mutt?" Kaiba said idly, leaning over him, appearing out of nowhere,

"Kaiba!" Joey yelled instinctively, throwing down the sweet at the sight of him.

"Kaiba!" Yugi said in turn, raising his fist in excitement, "You want a rematch?"

"Sorry Yugi, but I have a meeting and I'm running short on time," (A/n: lol)

Joey snorted loudly, getting the joke that no one else did. At his actions, Kaiba smirked, and faced Joey,

"Was that a growl I heard, puppy?"

Joey's snickers vanished at once and he was immediately up on his feet, "You wanna fight, Moneybags?"

"I'd rather not you moult all over me mutt," Kaiba said, walking away swiftly, his blue school blazer billowing behind him.

Yugi and Otogi (A/n: we prefer that name to "Duke") held back a seething Joey,

"Lemme at him, lemme at him!" Joey shouted, struggling desperately against their grip. Finally, giving up, he sank back down at the table seat. Hearing his stomach growl in hunger, he realized that he hadn't eaten his sweet. Looking frantically for it, he saw that it was lying on the floor, crunched.

"Now, who da hell did that?" he asked the group, threateningly, holding his arm up, his fist balled,

"I do believe that it was you," Ryou replied, looking equally annoyed that his sweet had gone to waste. No one heard him mutter under his breath, "Bloody idiot."

Joey lifted his sneaker to find little red crackles of sweet under it, "Damn that Kaiba. All his fault!"

The gang stayed silent.

---

LESSON 5

Joey's bad mood had still not subsided since lunch break, and, quite frankly, the gang was getting very pissed off with him.

"Joey, damnit, it was just a fucking _sweet_," Bakura said, over Ryou's shoulder. Ryou, who was sitting on Bakura's lap, muttered under his breath, "Nevermind the fact that it was _my_ sweet."

Joey ignored the couple angrily, steam coming out of his ears. Yugi, he had spent the most time with Joey since break and was getting beyond pissed slipped Joey a sweet he had just swiped out of Honda's hand,

"Thanks, Yuug!" Joey smiled dumbly and savoured the sweet,

"Settle down, class," the teacher clapped. The gang all sat in their places, and faced the teacher. There was only one sound bouncing throughout the walls of the classroom, during the test time. The sweet crunched loudly in Joey's mouth.

"JOEY!" the class yelled at him.

"What?" Joey asked, perplexed.

---

The final bell for the day rang and the gang picked up their respective schoolbags (A\n: Like the gay little faggots they are…) and headed for the lockers.

"Aah, I'm sweating like a pig!" Tea said, running her hands through her hair.

"Eww, gross, that's so disgusting!" Otogi said, eyeing her beadily, his nose scrunched up.

"You're such a homo!" Honda said, poking him. Ryuugi scowled at Honda,

"You really should watch out, you know? You could poke someone's _eye _out with that thing," he glanced at Honda's fashion faux pa of a hairstyle.

Everyone walked out of the school doors, pushing the juniors, ignoring the growing brawl.

"Where's Yugi?" Yami looked around, worriedly, for his counterpart,

"I'm right here," Yugi chirped, hand behind head, and a little annoyed, "I, er, got mistaken for a junior again…"

"Oh," Yami looked at his hikari and ruffled his hair, "sorry about that," he smiled softly.

Joey walked slightly ahead of everyone, unusually quiet. One hand raised slightly to touch his left shoulder. He felt a small shove against it, and winced in pain. Another junior followed the one who passed him before, but he moved quickly out the way as to avoid more pain.

"Friggin' juniors!" he yelled at them angrily,

"Don't waste your breath, mutt," a smooth voice next to him said. Joey gave a small jump of surprise at the sight of the rich CEO.

"I don' know how you keep appearin' out of nowhere!" he said, trying to cover up his fright.

It was small, almost non-existent. A flash, and then it was gone. A ghost of a smile, a whisper of feelings.

Seto Kaiba had smiled. Joey stopped in his tracks, watching the teenage billionare walk away.

A moment and all was returned to normal. Joey shook his head, "Nah."


End file.
